Thawed
by MoreThanJustTheSpare
Summary: Two months after the everlasting winter, Anna and Elsa are as tight as a knot. But when Elsa gets a strange birthday present, she feels different. Her powers go out go control and all of her worst fears start to come back and not even her sister can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Elsa?" Anna chirped happily, knocking on her sister's door, "Rise and shine!"

Elsa came to the door in her nightdress. She giggled at her sister, already dressed with her hair braided in two perfect braids even though the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. "Anna, why are you up so early?"

Anna pretended to be shocked, "Oh, Elsa, don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday!"

Elsa froze. She _had_ forgotten that today, August 3rd, was her 22 birthday. She laughed, "Of course not, Anna."

"Then hurry up and get dressed." Anna urged, "I am starving."

Anna left and Elsa quickly bathed and got dressed. She did her hair in her signature braid and went downstairs for breakfast. She wandered into the kitchen and found Anna talking to the baker. As soon as Anna caught sight of Elsa, she said goodbye to the baker and rushed Elsa back into the dining room. They sat down and waited for Kristoff, giggling at what seemed like every other word they said. Finally Kristoff came clunking into the dining room in his winter boots.

As he sat down Anna giggled, "Going to work today Kristoff-er?"

He laughed, "What gave it away?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I promise I'll be back for the party." Kristoff assured Anna, who was determined to make Elsa's party amazing.

"Okay, but remember, you can't tell _anyone. _This has to be a surprise." Anna instructed.

Kristoff laughed, "I promise. I won't even tell Sven."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him as she watched him get into the new sled she had gotten him just two months before.

He caught her facial expression and laughed again, "Okay, I might tell Sven, but that's it. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." Kristoff made an X over his heart and leaned down to kiss Anna's forehead.

"Now get out of here! You make it back if you don't leave." Anna joked, punching his shoulder. Kristoff smirked and rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sven!" He called to his reindeer.

Anna waved until they were out of sight.

"See you tonight!" She heard Kristoff call from the distance. She smiled and went back inside. The main hall was full of maids and advisors. Since the queen's birthday had officially started, Anna doubted that Elsa would be able to salvage a second with her. But she didn't mind. She had a lot of planning and organizing to do. She normally would say no to working on anything on a Saturday, but today was different. Today was the first time Anna had been a part of Elsa's birthday since Elsa turned eight, and she wasn't going to let her sister down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Anna flew from room to room, making sure that everything was in order.

"Hey, Princess?" Kai asked, carrying a small package in his right hand.

"Yeah Kai?" Anna replied, not looking up from her planning book.

"Um, the mail carrier just dropped this off for Elsa."

"Anything breakable?" Anna looked at Kai.

"Doesn't sound like it."

Anna held out her hand as Kai tossed the box over to her. She caught it as if it were a reflex.

"I'll get it to her." She smiled.

* * *

As Anna walked down the hallway to the main staircase, she looked down at the box, wondering what was inside. She was pondering the option that she could open it, then re-wrap it when a voice came from behind one of the nights' armor statues at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anna." The voice said.

Anna froze, "Elsa? Is that you?"

"Shh." Elsa came out from behind the armor wearing a black cloak, which covered her arctic blue dress, "Listen, I'm going out to practice for a while."

Anna nodded. She knew that Elsa often went to practice her powers near the mountains.

"Okay," Anna said, "But what's with the whole witch cloak?" She chuckled.

Elsa smirked and rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving now."

"Bye." Anna started to walk away when she remembered the box. "Oh, here. It's a birthday present."

Elsa took the package, "Who's it from?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, but you'd better get out of here before someone catches a shadowy figure roaming around the castle."

Elsa smiled and carefully sneaked around the castle and out the back door.

She stepped onto a part of the water, freezing it. She ran across the water to the hill that lead to her practice spot.

She took a deep breath when she reached the solid ground. She was free to do anything here. Anything at all. She took off her cloak and threw it over a tree branch.

She pushed her palm into the air, shooting up a flurry of snowflakes. She crossed her arms straight in front of her and threw them to her sides, letting the snowflakes fall into her platinum blonde hair. She smiled, enjoying this small space of time every week where she could have fun with her powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"Alright," Elsa said to herself, "Just one more, Elsa, then you have to go home."

She had been telling herself to do just one more trick for hours. Anna had told her to come home after sunset, but as she looked around at everything she froze, thawed, then froze again, she remembered how much she enjoyed being free. She was perfectly happy with her life in the castle. It was much better now that she was letting Anna in, and, true to her word, keeping the gates open.

She just wished that no matter where she was, she could be free.

She sighed as she reached for her cloak. Sometimes she wished she was never born with her powers, that way she wouldn't have hurt her sister, she wouldn't feel so trapped.

She looked up to the darkening sky, "Why just me, God? Why not anyone else?"

She waited before realizing he wouldn't answer.

"Is there someone else? Give me a sign, a hint. Anything!"

Just then, she heard a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The voice echoed through the forest, but seemed as if it were only a few feet away.

Elsa rounded a tree to find a boy with copper hair kicking up dirt and grumbling to himself.

He leaned against a tree and dropped his head into his hands then jerked them towards the ground, creating a fire.

He gasped and backed away, only to singe the grass beneath his feet. The fire grew and nearly reached Elsa's gown before she panicked and shot a pound of snow at it to put it out.

The boy looked at her with concern. His eyes were dark amber. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than her. Before Elsa could even say a word, he ran away, burning every blade of grass he stepped on.

Elsa stood in shock. She held her right hand in her left palm and stared down at it. Her memory flashed back to that pair of amber eyes. How there was something more than just concern flickering over them. Something she used to have in her light sapphire eyes. Fear.

She finally shook herself out of her shock and looked up to the dark sky. She gasped, remembering the order that Anna had given her. She ran back to the castle without looking back.

She went through the back door and immediately heard Anna cry her name.

She ran through the castle, out to the stables where she found Anna, Olaf and Sven attempting to hold up an unconscious Kristoff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"A-Anna," Elsa stammered, immediately running to her sister's side, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Anna cried.

Elsa looked at Kristoff. His skin was pale. She noticed something that was out of order.

"Wait, what is that?" She said, referring to Kristoff's shoulder.

Anna looked to where Elsa's eyes were pointing. She gasped at the sight of Kristoff's right shoulder. The clothing and skin were scraped, scratched and was bleeding. Too much.

"Kristoff?" Anna was frantic, "Kristoff, wake up! Now!"

"Anna!" Elsa grabbed her sister by the shoulders, "Calm down. I'll wake him up. He'll be fine."

She saw the fear in her sister's teal eyes. Her memory flashed back once again to the amber eyes of the boy in the woods. She closed her eyes tight and let go of her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna said softly.

"Anna," Elsa replied, looking up again, "I'll wake him up. I promise and when I promise something, I never break that promise."

Anna smiled.

They turned back to Kristoff. Elsa closed her hand into a fist, then, opening it again, sprinkled snow flurries over Kristoff's pale face.

His eyes closed tighter, than opened to see Olaf, Anna, Sven and Elsa towering over him.

"Anna?" He said weakly.

"Kristoff?" Anna said with relief, "What happened? Why is your shoulder-"

"Wolves," Kristoff replied before she finished, "That's what happened."

"We need to get you inside, Kristoff." Said Elsa, standing up, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can." Kristoff said.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Anna hugged him tight, "I need you."

Kristoff chuckled, "I'm fine, Anna. I promise."

Elsa couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

"Elsa, hurry up!" Anna stood outside her sister's door, urging her to get dressed and come out.

"Anna," Elsa called back through the door, "Why am I getting all dressed up?"

"Because, I have a surprise for you!"

Anna heard Elsa sigh. She came into the hallway wearing an arctic blue dress with a top that went halfway up her neck. The sleeves went halfway down her arm and hung down to her waist.

"Elsa, you look beautiful." Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa laughed, looking at Anna's green dress that she had worn to Elsa's coronation, "You look beautiful-er."

"Thanks."

"So, where's this 'surprise' you have waiting?" Elsa asked.

Anna smiled, "Follow me."

They walked down the hallway in silence. Finally, Anna broke the ice.

"So, that thing you said back at the stables, about not breaking your promises," She said, "Where have I heard that before?"

Elsa smiled, "Remember when you were four and we went to that other kingdom?"

"Um, a little bit."

"Well," Elsa continued, "That kingdom was Corona. Corona is where Mama's brother, King Thomas, and his wife, Primrose live."

"Oh, yeah." Anna said, "We went to visit them for a week, right?"

"Right." Elsa replied, "We went there to visit them so they wouldn't be lonely, because their daughter went missing."

"But, their daughter came back, right?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes, she did. Rapunzel and Eugene came to my coronation, remember?"

Anna smiled and nodded. They reached the top of the stairs and walked down them.

"Wait," Anna's smile faded, "Weren't Mama and Papa going to Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding when they, you know?"

Elsa's smile faded as well. She nodded and looked away from her sister, trying to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away and stared down at her shoes as they walked down the crimson carpeted stairs.

"Yeah," She finally said, "That's where they were going. Anyways, when Rapunzel came to my coronation, we decided that one day, we would discuss a trade deal, considering that she's our cousin and her coronation was to be held a few days after mine. She said that she promised, and when she promises something,"

"She never, ever breaks that promise." The girls finished together, laughing afterwards.

* * *

**Okay, guys, I know this chapter has something from Tangled in it, but that doesn't make it a crossover. This entire story is purely Frozen themed, I just thought I'd show a little bit of how I think Elsa and Anna and Rapunzel are related. I know a lot of people think that Rapunzel's mother and Anna And Elsa's mother are sisters. _I _think that since the queen of Arendelle has blue eyes and dark brown hair like the king of Corona, that_ they_ should be siblings. Maybe that's just me. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

"Okay, here we are!" Anna chirped when they reached the closed door of the ballroom.

She turned to Elsa, "Now close your eyes." she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Anna, I'm not going to-"

"Would you just do it?" Anna said flatly.

Elsa sighed and covered her eyes with her hand.

Anna grinned, "Alright, here we go."

She opened the huge doors the ballroom.

"Open 'em up!" Anna beamed.

Elsa uncovered her eyes to find a brightly lit room full of applause. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow." She said. The entire ballroom was decorated with ice and snow. The room was filled with villagers, maids, stables boys, chefs, and Elsa's advisors. None were royalty, but they were all of her closest friends.

Gerda came up and curtsied to Elsa, who smiled and slightly bowed.

"You belong up front Your Highness," Gerda said, "You _are_ the guest of honor after all."

Elsa giggled. She turned to Anna, "Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up. You go enjoy your birthday." Anna replied.

"Alright, see you later." Elsa followed Gerda into the crowd of people.

Anna smiled. She looked around, still standing in the doorway. Had she done it? Had she made her sister's birthday amazing? She was sure Elsa would tell her afterwards. She realized something. She never actually _gave_ Elsa the box that came that morning. She had shown it to her, then put it in her _own _room. She slapped her forehead. _I am so stupid!_ She thought, laughing.

She pondered on going up to her room and grabbing it, when she felt someone grab her waist.

She gave a slight screech and turned around to find Kristoff, laughing.

She punched him on the shoulder that hadn't been nearly eaten by wolves.

"Don't do that!" She laughed.

"So," Kristoff said, "This is what you wanted me to wear?" He gestured to the black tuxedo he was wearing.

"Perfect." Anna replied.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Anna continued, "You look so adorable." She made a puppy dog face and spoke in a baby voice.

"Say that again and I'm going to march right back up those stairs and change." Kristoff laughed.

Anna smirked and rolled her eyes. She pulled him into the ballroom, closing the doors behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elsa stood near her throne. She stared into the crowd. Laughing, happy people were everywhere. She was one of those happy people on the inside, but all those years of locking yourself inside your room repeating the words "Conceal, don't feel," can really put a damper on expressing your emotions. When it was just Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and herself, she would smile and laugh plenty.

In public, however, she still wasn't as open as she thought she should be.

_What are you so afraid of?_

Her sister's words echoed through her head. She sighed. _What am I so afraid of? _She thought to herself_._

She walked down to the hardwood floor of the ballroom to find Anna. She wandered around the ballroom, hoping to find the strawberry blonde head of her sister, with no luck.

She did, however, find Kai.

"Kai," Elsa asked, "Have you seen Anna anywhere?"

Kai shrugged, "I think she and Kristoff went to hang out on the roof."

"Oh, okay." Elsa replied, in a disappointed tone, "Wait, the roof?"

"Yeah." Kai replied, "They hang out up there all the time. The roof of the stables."

"Oh," Elsa smiled, "Alright. If she comes back, can you tell her that I stepped out for a while?"

"Sure." Kai said, "And don't worry, she won't see you sneaking out the back door."

He nodded towards the ballroom doors.

Elsa smiled and nearly ran to the doors. She looked back to Kai and mouthed the words "Thank you," in his direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

Elsa ran out the front doors of the castle. She was planning to go out the back, but then realized that it didn't matter if Anna saw her. Elsa would just tell her exactly what she told Kai.

The gates were wide open, as always. She wished that she could run away somewhere. But she knew that, even if she could, she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that to Anna. Not her little sister, the only person who was willing to help her. She wouldn't shut her out again. She just couldn't.

She went out the gates and hopped onto the stone rail of the bridge that led to the village. She balanced on the edge for a while, then hopped over and grabbed a lamp-post and hung onto it, extending her arm so that her upper body was hanging over the water. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the wind picked up her braid.

"Your Highness?" A voice came behind her.

A slick layer of ice materialized underneath Elsa's hand, causing her to lose her grip.

She lost her footing and fell backwards.

A gloved hand grabbed her wrist before she fell into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

Elsa looked up. It was too dark to see who it was, but she knew it was a boy.

She pulled herself back onto the ledge and hopped down from the wall.

"Thank you." She said immediately.

"No problem." The boy said.

Elsa looked up into his eyes. They were dark amber. He started to walk away quickly, probably remembering his slip up in the woods.

"Hey," Elsa said, "Wait!"

She ran to catch him. Grabbing his shoulder, she turned him to face her, "You were the boy in the woods!"

The boy sighed and shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, "Queen Elsa," He said, "Please. I can't be around anyone too long."

For a moment, they looked straight into each other's eyes. For that moment, they both felt hypnotized.

Finally, the boy looked away and turned to leave.

"Can I at _least_ know your name?" Elsa called as he walked away.

He looked back, "Dimitri." He ran across the bridge, into the village.

* * *

Elsa ran straight back into the ballroom. She repeated the boy's name over and over in her head.

_Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri._

She had to remember to ask Anna who he was. She knew that Anna would know who he was. She was always in the village, meanwhile, Elsa was either with her advisors, discussing trade, or practicing.

She wandered through the ballroom until she found Anna and Kristoff by the throne.

"Anna!" Elsa called.

Anna looked in her direction and smiled. Elsa nearly ran up the two steps that led to the throne.

"Anna," She said when she got to her sister, "Do you know anyone named Dimitri?"

Anna's eyebrows shot straight up, "Dimitri? Yeah, he's the blacksmith. No one really talks to him, though. The only time anyone even sees him is when they're buying something from him."

Elsa thought for a moment, "So he just doesn't talk to anyone? Does he have family?"

"No one knows," Anna replied, "Like I said, no on talks to him and he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would strike up a conversation anyways."

Kristoff jumped in, "We talked once, but that was just because I bought a pickaxe from him a couple months before the winter. He acted like he just couldn't stand his life."

Elsa listened to every word Anna and Kristoff had said.

"So, he kind of acts like I used to act?" Elsa asked, "He just shuts everyone out?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah. He kind of does."

Elsa sighed and looked down at her hands, "And I think I found out why."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked up and grabbed her sister's hand, "I need to talk to you, now. Alone."

Anna looked back at Kristoff as her sister dragged her out of the ballroom. He shrugged, laughing.

* * *

"Okay, is there a reason you just pulled me out here?" Anna asked once she and her sister were in the hallway.

Elsa nodded, "Anna, when I was practicing, someone else was in the woods."

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah, Dimitri. I kind of started watching him from behind a tree-"

"You were lurking?" Anna cut her off, smirking.

Elsa rolled her eyes and continued, "Whatever. I was watching him for like three seconds. Anyways, back to the point. He made a fire."

"Wait, what?" Anna's eyes went wide.

"He made fire the same way I make snow and ice." Elsa explained.

"So you think he has powers?"

Elsa nodded, "Do you have a better explanation?"

Anna shook her head. "Wait," She said, "Should you be telling me this?"

Elsa shrugged, "No, but I'm trusting you not to tell anyone. Not even Kristoff."

"I promise." Anna said.

They went back into the ballroom. Anna stopped.

"Elsa, I'll be right back!" She said before running out of the ballroom.

"Where are you going?" Elsa called after her.

"I forgot something!" Anna called back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Elsa stood back at her throne with Kristoff next to her.

"Where is she?" Elsa asked, "We weren't exactly finished talking."

Kristoff shrugged, "I would tell you, but I think we know by now that Anna can pack a pretty good punch." He smirked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, laughing, "Oh shut up, she'd never punch you."

"Oh, you want to bet?" Kristoff replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay," Anna's voice snapped them out of their conversation, "I'm back."

She held a box that was a little bigger than the one that she had shown Elsa earlier that day.

"What's this?" Elsa asked when Anna handed her the box.

"Open it." Anna replied.

Elsa carefully slid the top off of the box, revealing a crown with an arctic blue sapphire that topped the silver swirls and diamonds.

"Anna, it's beautiful." She said, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." Anna replied, setting the crown on her sister's head.

The party lasted until midnight. By the time everyone was asleep, Elsa was still in her room, sitting on the window seat , creating designs on her window with frost.

She heard Anna's signature knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. Anna poked her head through the door.

"Here," She said, handing Elsa the box that had came that morning.

"Oh, thanks." Elsa replied.

Anna yawned, "I'm going to bed. Party planning is not the easiest job in the world."

"Neither is being the queen." Elsa joked, "Good night."

Anna walked out of the room, still yawning.

Elsa smirked and rolled her eyes. She looked down at the box and opened the lid. A small, white crystal rested inside of it. Elsa picked it up.

"What is this?" She whispered to herself. Just then, the crystal started to glow. The bright white light filled the entire room. Elsa covered her eyes, almost afraid to look at the crystal. She suddenly felt forced to look. She stared into the light, unable to look away. After a few seconds, she felt light-headed. Her eyelids dropped and she collapsed to the floor.

Her dreams were filled with the horrible images of her sister freezing to death. She tried to open her eyes, but they were forced shut. Finally, her mind went blank, only a few words passed through it over and over again:

_Your sister is dead, because of you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

"Anna!" Elsa jerked awake. She frantically looked around the room. Everything was just as she left it, right down to the violet pillows that sat on her bed. She stood up, ready to fall right back down again, but she was steady on her feet.

The only thing that was out of order was the white crystal hanging on a silver chain around her neck. As much as she wanted to rip it off and smash it to the ground, something, or someone, was telling her not to.

_Look at the mirror._

The words came into her mind as if they were a command, she obeyed.

She turned to the mirror, nearly fainting at her appearance. Her eyes and skin were a shade lighter than what they normally were, and her hair was turning white. Slick ice materialized under her feet, but she didn't notice. Before her mind could process what had just happened, she ran out of the castle, making sure that Anna didn't hear her.

She ran out to her practice spot and collapsed onto the grass. She took a deep breath and turned herself towards the sky. The sky was still a bluish, black color, but the stars were brighter than ever. She closed her eyes. What had happened? How did the single crystal turn into a necklace that she just couldn't take off?

She pondered weather or not it was a could idea to tell Anna when she heard a voice. Not the like the one that told her to look in the mirror, but a real voice. Loud and clear.

"What are you doing out here?" Dimitri said.

Elsa sat up and turned around. She gave him a halfway smile and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, "Just needed some time to think."

She gestured for him to sit down next to her. He shook his head and grabbed his own hand.

"No," He said, "I shouldn't. I'd just burn something. Plus, you're the queen."

"It doesn't matter." Elsa said, slightly annoyed. She hated it when people thought that they could interact with her just because she was the queen.

"Get over here now before I ice you." She joked. Dimitri sighed and looked down at his hand, then back at her.

He shrugged and sat down next to her. Not burning a single thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

"So, born with fire or cursed?" Elsa asked.

Dimitri gave a little laugh, "Born."

"How are you liking it so far?" Elsa joked.

"Kind of hating lately, not going to lie." Dimitri said, not laughing this time.

Elsa didn't laugh either. She stared at the ground and simply asked, "Why?"

"Why?" Dimitri repeated, staring up at the sky, "Since I was a kid this thing has just followed me everywhere."

"Well, mine did that too." Elsa tried to make him feel better, "You just have to control it."

"Easy for you to say!" Dimitri snapped, "Fire only burns things. Ice is..."

He voice trailed off.

"Ice is what?" Elsa snapped back.

Dimitri took a deep breath and sighed, "Beautiful. Ice is beautiful."

Elsa looked back to the ground.

"Fire can't do anything but hurt people." Dimitri continued, "Ice can do anything."

"Does anyone know?" Elsa asked.

"No." He shook his head, "Who would I tell? I have a little brother and little sister. If I told them, who knows how they would take it."

"Don't you have parents?"

Dimitri stood up and looked away, "Not anymore."

Then he turned and walked away.

Elsa sighed and started back to the castle when something grabbed her arm and threw her down, hitting her head on the hard, now frozen, ground. The world spun around her, making her dizzy. She heard laughing. Opening her eyes, she strained to make out the face of the figure standing above her. The figure spoke in the voice of a man.

"How did you like the gift I sent you, your majesty?" The mocking tone in his voice was obvious. So was his identity.

"Hans." Elsa choked out before the dizziness took over and plunged her into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

Hans laughed and stared down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa demanded, "What do you want?"

Hans rolled his eyes and stepped back as she stood up and clenched her fists.

"What do you want?" Elsa said again, ready to shoot him with a spike of ice.

"I'm just here to tell you who sent you that little birthday present you've got around your neck." Hans laughed.

Elsa looked down at the crystal.

"You?" She asked, "You sent this? What is it for?"

Hans smirked, "If you must know, that crystal has been in my family for centuries. If it is presented to someone as a gift, the person who presented it can control whoever wears it."

Elsa gasped and grabbed the crystal. She wanted to smash it and be free of whatever spell it was casting over her.

Hans held up his hand and said, "You're not going to do that Elsa. You don't want to."

It was true. Suddenly, the burning hatred for the crystal around her neck turned to desire to keep it safe.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Elsa asked.

"Revenge." Hans said, an evil smirk on his face.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Elsa found herself taking a small step back.

Hans didn't answer. He stood still, staring at her with a pair of evil, sea green eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened. She heard someone scream. A little girl. More like a little princess. Her little sister.

The horrible shriek played over and over in her head. Elsa shook her head. The scream was stomach churning. She back up against a tree and knelt down, covering her ears. She screamed, trying to drown out the blood curdling shriek of her sister. But there was no escape from it. It was inside her head, and Hans was controlling it. He didn't care how much pain she was in. He was laughing.

* * *

As Dimitri walked farther away from where he and Elsa had their short conversation, he scolded himself.

"Why did you do that?" He asked himself, "She was just trying to help."

Then he heard her scream. Without another thought, he ran back to find Elsa, almost lying on the ground, eyes squeezed shut, her ears covered. She was crying hysterically and screaming. The only words that managed to escape her mouth were desperate cries for help. The screeching inside of her head got louder. It wasn't just Anna anymore. It was everyone she had ever cared about. Anna, Kristoff, even her parents. They all sounded as if they were in horrible, murderous pain.

She pleaded for Hans to make it stop. If he didn't, she was sure that she would go insane. Possibly die right on the scene.

"Stop it!" Dimitri commanded, "Stop! You're hurting her!"

Hans ignored him.

Dimitri clenched his fists and pushed his palm towards the ground, sending a fire towards Hans. Hans stopped laughing and backed away. Then shot Dimitri and evil glare and ran away.

Dimitri's fire slowly went out. Soon, there was no sound but the soft, helpless whimper of poor Elsa.

Dimitri slowly approached her and knelt down next to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and felt her shivering intensify at his touch.

"It's alright." He said softly, "He's gone."

Elsa slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were now a bluish-grey and her hair was completely white.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

Elsa nodded, her breath still stuttering from crying. Before Dimitri could get another word out, he felt her face press against his upper chest. He was shocked for a moment. Then he realized that he didn't really know what happened after he left. For all he knew, Hans could have done something much, much worse than what he actually did.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. His left hand rested on her back as his right hand stroked her braid.

Elsa closed her eyes buried her face in his shirt. The steady beat of his heart calmed her and his warmth surrounded her. She dozed off for what she thought was only a few minutes. However, when she woke up the sun was casting a pink glow over the early morning sky. She was wrapped in the violet covers of her bed, all alone in her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

Elsa sat up in bed and stretched. Avoiding the mirror, she changed her dress and slowly walked downstairs to the dining room. She wondered if it had all been a dream. She wondered if she had ever even left the castle the night before. Then she realized that the crystal was still hanging around her neck.

_No, no, no, no, no._ She thought. She would have turned around and went back upstairs if only Anna hadn't ran past her.

"Morning Elsa!" She called from halfway down the hallway, "I'll be at breakfast in a minute! You get back here Bjorgman!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. She walked to the dining room and sat down in her usual seat. After five minutes, she found herself with her chin in her hand, playing with the frost she made on the table. Anna finally ran in, completely out of breath. She sat down next to Elsa.

"What on Earth were you two doing?" Elsa asked, sitting up straight. Kristoff walked in and sat down across from Anna.

"I just had to get back at Kristoff for pushing me into that fountain." Anna smirked.

"I didn't push you on purpose. Somebody ran into me." Kristoff said, laughing.

"Yeah," Anna chuckled, "I'm so sure."

"When did this happen?" Elsa asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at the thought of Anna falling into a fountain.

"This morning. We went for a walk earlier." Anna replied.

Elsa shrugged. She wasn't listening all that much. She was trying to figure out an excuse to go see Dimitri. _Did he bring me home? _She wondered. She had to find out if he did. If he did, how? She knew the castle was always being guarded. Then it hit her. A walk. Or better yet, a practice session.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

After breakfast, Elsa quickly excused herself, telling Anna that she was going to practice.

The sun shined bright overhead as she hurried through the gates. She ran across the bridge and went to the blacksmith's shop.

She stood outside of the door and closed her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she opened the door and stepped in. Dimitri turned around and stared at her. He quickly shoved his gloves onto his hands.

"It's okay." Elsa said, "It's just me." She took a step closer.

"How did you do it?" She asked. Dimitri showed no emotion, "Do what?"

"Bring me home." Elsa said, "How did you bring me home?"

Dimitri shrugged, "Carried you. Your sister's boyfriend let me in."

"Kristoff?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

Dimitri nodded.

Elsa stared at the floorboards. A lick layer of ice materialized under her feet, but quickly melted. She looked up at Dimitri. He tried not to pay attention to her.

"Dimitri," Elsa began, "Why did you... come back?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I heard you scream."

"Why does that matter?"

"That's how my mother screamed before she died."

Elsa eyes widened.

"How did she die?" She asked. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help herself.

Dimitri sighed, "I don't even know. I was outside. I just heard her scream. By the time I got home, it was too late."

Elsa looked down to the floorboards.

"What about your father?"

Dimitri sighed, "I've never met my father."

Elsa looked up, "Where did you powers come from?"

"My dad."

"Look," Elsa started, "I'm not going to be the one to tell you that you have to control your powers. You've got to do that yourself."

Dimitri looked at her with his amber eyes, a confused look on his face.

Elsa continued, "But I'll be happy to help."

A faint smile crept onto Dimitri's face. Elsa smiled, "Alright, let's go down to my practice spot."

She walked out the door, Dimitri following.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**

"Alright," Elsa said when they arrived in the forest, "Step one, off with the gloves."

"I don't know," Dimitri said, "What if I burn something?"

Elsa slouched, "You expect to learn to control your powers while wearing gloves?"

Dimitri shrugged. Elsa raised her eyebrow and held out her hand, "Off, now."

Dimitri sighed and took off his gloves, handing them to her. She threw them on the ground.

"Now tell me what normally triggers your powers."

Dimitri shrugged, "My feelings mostly."

Elsa smirked, "Have you ever tried to control either of them?"

"I've tried," Dimitri said, "It's kind of hard when the only emotion you ever have is fear."

Elsa laughed, "Don't I know it." Dimitri found him self chuckling.

"But it really was the same for me. Anna helped me through it though and she doesn't even have powers." Elsa continued, "Think of it. I went through the same thing. I've learned. Now I'll help you learn too."

Dimitri smiled. For the rest of the day, Elsa helped him try to get the fire under control. Before either of them knew it, Dimitri was controlling his powers almost perfectly. Only when he was angry, scared, or frustrated would his powers get a little out of control.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she watched Dimtiri. He carefully set fire to a bush, then put it out, jumping back like a scared little kid. The sun began sinking over the horizon. She finally set her hand on his shoulder.

"I think that's good for today." She laughed. Dimitri shrugged.

Elsa stepped onto the water, freezing it. Dimitri followed her. When they arrived on the grass on the other side of the fjord, Elsa's crystal started to glow. An agonizing pain crept into her chest. She collapsed to her knees.

"Elsa?" Dimitri knelt down, "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes. Dimitri breathed in sharply. Her eyes were no longer a light gray color, nor were they the sapphire blue she was born with. They were a piercing, icy blue. He looked at her hair. It was slowly but surely turning jet black. As soon as the crystal stopped glowing, Elsa pressed her hand against the wall of the castle to help herself up. A slick layer of ice formed on the wall. But this wasn't the normal ice that she usually created. It was black ice.

"Elsa?" Dimitri said again, looking straight into her eyes, " Are you okay?"

Elsa looked at the ice, her breathing unsteady. She shook her head violently, then broke Dimitri's grip on her arm. She ran into the castle. Anna stood in her path.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, a worried tone in her voice, "What happened?"

Elsa, her hand clutched around the crystal, pushed past her sister and ran up the stairs.

"Elsa!" Her sister's voice called behind her, "Elsa, stop!"

But Elsa didn't stop. She wouldn't stop until she was locked in her room. She didn't want to, but she was scared. She didn't know why she was acting this way.

She ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Elsa!" Anna pounded on the door, "Elsa, please!"

Elsa locked the door and leaned against it. She covered her ears to drowned out the shrieking of her sister on the other side of the door.

"Elsa? What happened?" Anna's voice was desperate and shaky. She started crying.

"Elsa?" She asked one more time. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Anna to go away. She finally did.

Elsa crawled into bed and clutched one of her pillows, unable to fall asleep for hours and hours.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

**Elsa's POV (as the events are happening****)**

* * *

_Wake up. _I obey.

_Run._

I run. I throw open the door and run. Out of the castle, across the fjord and to the mountains. The moon shines bright overhead. It is an hour after midnight. My hair is jet black and my eyes are piercing blue. I freeze everything I run past, but I don't stop. I run until the reach the stairs of my ice palace. By this time, I am out of breath.

I run up the stairs and throw open the doors. Someone is waiting for me. He walks up to me and strokes my braid.

"It's about time you've gotten here, your majesty." Hans' voice is as evil and as sinister as I remember.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

"Hans?" Elsa stepped back.

"Hello again, Elsa." Hans smirked, "I suppose you're wondering why you're here?"

"Actually, yes, I am." Elsa wrinkled her brows.

Hans continued, "Elsa, you're here because I want to help you."

"Help me?" Elsa shook her head, "How could you possibly be helping me?"

"Elsa, you're afraid. I can tell." Hans said, an evil look in his eye.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I know you're not afraid of me. You're afraid of yourself. Afraid of being... a monster."

Elsa shook her head, "No, I'm not afraid."

"Maybe you aren't, it won't matter if you trust me. Let's be honest, you can't even look in a mirror without crying-"

"Because of you!" Elsa cut him off, "It's all because of you! You almost killed my sister, you almost killed me! If you think I'll ever trust you-"

"Silence!" Hans grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. He went over and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her and screaming at her.

"You can't control yourself anymore, Elsa! I have the power over your life now, and you can't do anything about it! You hate Arendelle, you hate yourself, and you hate your sister!"

Elsa shut her eyes. She hated it, but there was no fighting the fact that she now felt a burning hatred for her kingdom and her sister.

"And," Hans continued, his voice calmer, but still sinister, "When Anna comes to save you,"

He leaned in, closer and closer to her ear.

"You'll kill her, and anyone who gets in your way." He whispered.

Elsa opened her piercing blue eyes and found herself smiling. She **_was_** evil. The only proof that Elsa was once the loving sister and queen she had been just two months ago was a small place in her heart that was still warm. The rest of her heart was pure, cold, dark ice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on her sister's door the next morning, "Elsa please tell me what happened. I can help. Please don't do this again."

There was no answer. The door was unlocked, so Anna walked in.

"Elsa?" She gasped. She staggered back and ran down the hall.

"Kristoff!" She cried. Kristoff caught her at the end of the hallway.

"Anna?" Kristoff tried to calm her down, "What is it?"

"Elsa's gone!" Anna cried, "She's gone!"

"Woah, woah," Kristoff raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's not in her room."

"She could be somewhere else in the castle you know."

"I checked before I went to her room. She's not anywhere. Kristoff, what are we going to do?" Hot tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"What happened when she came back last night?" Kristoff asked.

"She ran upstairs. She didn't say anything she just ran to her room and slammed the door in my face."

Kristoff remembered something.

"Anna," He said, "Did Elsa say who she was going to practice with?"

Anna wrinkled her brow, "What do you mean who?"

Kristoff sighed and explained to Anna that Elsa had been talking to Dimitri lately and that he brought her home the night of her birthday.

"But she was in her room after the ball ended." Anna was shocked.

"She must have gone out for a while or something, but Dimitri brought her back."

Anna pushed Kristoff aside and stomped down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff followed her. Anna stopped and turned around, "I'm going to find my sister."

* * *

"Dimitri!" Anna threw open the door of the blacksmith's shop. Dimitri turned around to find Anna at the door with her fists clenched.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna stepped inside, "Where's Elsa?"

"What do you mean?"

Anna narrowed her eyes, "You know what I mean! Elsa's gone."

Dimitri set down the sword he was making and looked at Kristoff.

"Elsa's gone?"

Kristoff nodded.

Anna's angry expression faded, "You mean," She took a deep breath, "You mean you didn't know?"

Dimitri shook his head. Anna started to hyperventilate. She collapsed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

"Anna, wake up." Kristoff cleared her strawberry blonde bangs out of her face.

Anna opened her eyes and sat up.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm fine." She answered. She tried to sort all of the facts out in her head, but she just didn't get it. Why would Elsa run away?

Then it hit her.

"Her ice castle." She said, "That's where she went last time. I don't there's anywhere she can go."

Kristoff agreed, "So should we go check?"

Anna nodded. They had just started out the door when Anna stopped.

"Dimitri," She said, "Do you own winter clothing?"

Dimitri nodded.

Anna smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

"Come on Sven!" Kristoff flicked the reins and sent the reindeer running. He looked over to Anna.

"Don't worry," He said, noticing her frightful expression, "We'll find her."

Anna flashed a weak smile, then turned away.

Dimitri and Olaf sat in the back where the ice Kristoff harvested would usually go, since it was only a two person sled.

Dimitri was silent. And for once in his life, so was Olaf. None of them spoke until they hit a narrow ledge on the mountain.

"Great." Kristoff mumbled under his breath.

"I don't remember this being here." Anna said.

"That's because it wasn't here." Kristoff looked confused, "I don't know what could have caused it." He stepped down from the sled. He studied the ledge.

"We're going to have to leave the sled." He said, "Single file up this thing."

Anna jumped off of the sled followed by Olaf and Dimitri.

Kristoff unhitched Sven from the sled.

"Olaf," He said, "I need you to ride on Sven."

"Got it!" Olaf waddled over to Sven and climbed on his back. Kristoff lead the group down the path. Halfway up, they heard something crack. Kristoff looked down to find that the ice beneath them had cracked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
**

"Run!" Kristoff cried. They ran until they reached the sturdy path, but not before Anna's cape was caught on a tree branch.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried. Anna tried, but she couldn't free herself. The ice beneath her broke.

"Kristoff!" She shrieked as her cape tore on the branch. Kristoff and the others watched in disbelief as she slid down the side of the mountain. With her quick reflex, she grabbed onto a ledge and held on.

Kristoff unraveled the rope he had around his shoulder and tied it to the pickaxe he had taken from the sled before they left it. He jammed the pickaxe into the crust of the mountain.

"Hang on Anna!" He called.

"No problem! Trust me, I'm _**so**_ not going anywhere!" Anna called back. Kristoff smirked at Dimitri, who smiled and rolled his eyes. Kristoff climbed down the rope and stood carefully on the ledge. He pulled Anna up and let her climb up the rope first. Once she was safe on the path, he climbed up as well.

They continued on there way to Elsa's ice castle.

* * *

Elsa stood on the balcony of the castle, waiting for her sister to arrive. _Don't do it._ She pleaded to herself, _Don't kill them._

But she had no choice. She felt hatred towards her sister. She walked back into her castle and slammed the door behind her. Hans walked into the room.

"Enjoying your new found freedom, your majesty?" Hans asked, smirking.

_This isn't freedom, this is torture. _She wanted to say those words so horribly, but what she said was completely opposite.

"Yes, I am." She said. Hans smiled.

"Why don't you show me what you can do?" He said.

Elsa smirked and clenched her fists and shot ice spikes at the wall. She crossed her arms in front of her and threw them to her sides. Icicles shot out of the walls, sharp as a knife.

Hans smiled and clapped.

"Very good. Now use those powers on your sister and everything will be fine."

Elsa was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, she was wishing she could kill herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

"Elsa?" Anna pounded on the door of her sister's ice castle, "Elsa, Open up!"

The door slowly opened. Anna stepped in, Kristoff, Olaf, and Dimitri following. Sven stayed at the bottom of the stairs since they were too slippery for him.

The palace was just as Anna remembered it.

"Elsa?" Anna walked up the stairs, "Are you in here?"

As soon as Anna set foot on the upstairs floor, she got a horrible feeling.

"Hello Anna." Elsa's voice came from the balcony. Anna turned around. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

"Elsa?" Anna immediately pulled her sister into a hug.

"Get off of me!" Elsa pushed her sister away from her. Anna stammered back, a look of confusion and heartbreak on her face.

"Elsa?" She choked out. She stared at the jet black hair of her sister. Elsa glared at Anna with her piercing blue eyes.

_Anna, _Elsa thought, _Get away from here, please._

"Elsa, what happened to you?" Anna backed up against the wall.

"Oh, hello princess." Hans came out from the shadows.

"Hans?" Anna's voice echoed through the castle.

Kristoff and Dimitri ran up the stairs, instructing Olaf to stay on the ground floor. They hid behind a wall, making sure their reflections didn't compromise their location.

"Yes princess it's me." Hans stepped over to Elsa and whispered something in her ear. An evil grin spread across Elsa's face.

_No no no no no._ She thought.

Anna coward against the wall as sharp icicles surrounded her. She screamed.

Elsa's heart was breaking, _Stop! No, please!_

Anna stared at her sister, terrified.

"No." Kristoff said under his breath. He wished he could get to Anna, but it was impossible. The icicles surrounded her so that no one could reach her.

Elsa clenched her fists and slammed her foot to the ground, creating a slick layer of ice. Anna slipped, grabbing onto the base of an icicle to hold herself up. She weakly turned to her sister and mouthed one single word. _Please._

Elsa smirked. She clenched her fists and pushed her palm towards Anna, freezing her head.

"No!" Kristoff cried.

Anna slid down the wall and collapsed to the ground. The white streak in her hair reappeared. Elsa screamed and cried inside, but no one heard her. She looked at Anna, who's skin was pale and who's face was stained with tears and pain.

Dimitri set his hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Kristoff, on my cue, grab Anna."

Kristoff looked at him with confusion.

"Just do it."

Kristoff nodded.

Dimitri stood up and ran over to Elsa.

"Elsa please, stop." He said.

_I wish I could._

"Why should I?"

Dimitri stepped closer to her, "Think of Anna. Think of Arendelle. Think of Kristoff and Sven and Olaf. Think of me. You don't want to hurt us, Elsa. It's Hans. He's controlling you, using you, and once he's done with you God knows what he'll do to you."

_I know._

"Hans would never hurt me."

Dimitri took one step closer to her and in one reflex, he ripped off her necklace and smashed it to the ground.

"No!" Hans cried. Elsa fell to her knees. The icicles surrounding Anna retracted into the walls and Kristoff ran to her side.

Dimitri turned to Hans.

"And as for you." He cornered Hans at the edge of the balcony and pushed him. Hard. Hans screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Dimitri looked back to Elsa. Her hair was platinum blonde.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
**

"Elsa?" Dimitri approached the shivering queen of Arendelle and knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her shivering intensified.

"Elsa, it's alright."

She looked up. Her eyes were sapphire, filled with fear.

"No, it's not." Elsa stood up, "Dimitri, please take Anna away from here!"

"Elsa, this wasn't your fault!" Dimitri said sadly, "You were under a spell."

"No, it is my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault for not holding it in two months ago, it's my fault for not locking myself in my room after my coronation instead of stupidly running away, it's my fault for hurting Anna. It's all my fault." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's all my fault..."

"Elsa," Kristoff picked Anna up, "She's going to be fine. I'll take her to the trolls, they'll fix it."

"Yeah, Elsa, I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this." Dimitri said, slightly melting the ice beneath him.

"Dimitri, I'm not going to tell you again, take Anna and leave." Elsa held her hands behind her back.

"Elsa, you don't know how upset Anna will be if those trolls wake her up, and you're not there." Dimitri found himself becoming angry. Luckily his hands were gloved to protect them from the cold.

"Get out of here!" Elsa's powers exploded, sending ice spiraling around the room. Dimitri jumped in front of Kristoff, letting the ice pierce his heart. The heat from his powers drew out the ice before it froze him.

Looking up at Elsa, he motioned for Kristoff to take Anna down the stairs.

"Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head, breathing heavily. Dimitri frowned, then, without looking back, ran down the stairs. Tears filled his eyes as he, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven walked away from Elsa's ice castle. And deep down inside, he knew Anna could hear everything they were saying, and he knew she was crying too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

"Pabbie!" Kristoff called. Pabbie rolled forward, followed by the rest of the troll clan.

"Kristoff, bring her to me." Pabbie instructed. Kristoff knelt down and carefully set Anna on the ground, letting her head rest on a rock that he hoped wasn't one of his relatives.

"What happened?" Pabbie asked.

"Elsa stuck her with her powers." Kristoff said, "Her head. You can help her right?"

Pabbie nodded. Kristoff watched as he removed all of the magic from Anna's head. Memories and all.

"So she won't remember Elsa having powers?" Kristoff asked as Pabbie finished.

"Yes, Kristoff. But the magic I use works in strange ways. If you wake her up now and tell her, the memories will come back. However, if you wait until after midnight, she won't remember a thing." Pabbie explained. Kristoff looked down at Anna. Her face had regained it's color, but the white streak in her hair stayed.

"Is there a way to get rid of that?" Kristoff asked. Pabbie shook his head. Kristoff sighed.

"Anna?" He said, "Anna, wake up."

Dimitri knelt down as Anna's eyes opened. She looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" She asked, slowly sitting up. She caught sight of the trolls.

"Why are we here?"

Kristoff looked to Pabbie, "What do I say?"

"Keep it simple. The smallest thing will bring her memories back." Pabbie explained.

"Anna," Kristoff said. She looked back to him.

"Elsa can control snow and ice and make it appear out of thin air."

Anna raised her eyebrow. Then, the memories all came back at once.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

Kristoff and Dimitri looked at Anna. They were sure she was about to faint. Her skin was pale as all of the horrible memories of nearly freezing to death three times came back. Kristoff eased her back down on the rock. She looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with worry.

"Where's Elsa?"

"We couldn't get her to come after she froze your head." Dimitri explained.

"But it wasn't her fault." Anna said, sitting up again.

"We know that." Kristoff said, "But she doesn't."

Anna slouched, resting her chin in her gloved palm. Her head jerked to look at Dimitri.

"Did you smash that crystal she had?"

Dimitri nodded, a faint smile on his face. Anna smiled back weakly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Thanks for saving my sister." She whispered. Dimitri tensed, he looked to Kristoff, unsure what he should do. He hadn't even hugged his own younger siblings since his mother died and his father left.

Kristoff smirked and shrugged. _Hug her back. _He mouthed.

Dimitri hugged Anna. He felt guilty. He made a mental note to hug his siblings as soon as they got back to Arendelle. Anna stood up and put her fists on her hips.

"Well, I'm not going home without my sister, so let's go back." She said.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff stood up, followed by Dimitri, "Anna, she just froze your head. Are you sure you don't want to give her a while to calm down?"

"Well, it's going to take us a while to get there from here." Olaf said, following Anna.

"Yeah, Kristoff. Listen to the snowman." Anna smiled.

Kristoff crossed his arms and frowned.

"Kristoff, please?" Anna's expression fell, "Sure she may be a little cold hearted right now, but by the time we get there, she'll thaw out. I know her."

Kristoff sighed and turned to Dimitri.

"I'm with Anna on this." He said.

Kristoff sighed and smiled, "Fine. Let's go."

Anna and Olaf squealed with happiness. The group walked in the direction of Elsa's ice castle, certain that Anna could help her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**

"Well, here we go." Anna sighed as they arrived at Elsa's castle for the second time today. She didn't bother knocking. She swung open the door and stepped in.

"I'm guessing she's upstairs." Kristoff motioned to the stairs. Anna stiffened her facial expression and walked up the stairs without looking back. Olaf, Dimitri and, Kristoff stayed downstairs, knowing that Anna had to be alone with Elsa for this to work.

"Elsa?" Anna said quietly. She slowly stepped into a room. Shattered ice from the chandelier that had once hung from the tall ceiling covered the floor. Her sister stood in the opposite corner of the room, shaking with fear.

"Anna, get away from here!" She said, frantic.

"Elsa," Anna's voice was steady and even for her sister's sake, "I need you to calm down."

Careful not to step on any of the shards of broken ice, walked slowly towards her sister.

"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Ice shot out of Elsa's hands. Anna clenched her fists and crossed her arms in front of her face. The ice missed her by a few inches.

Elsa began to panic. Her memories flashed back to when she was young.

_I'm scared! It's getting stronger!_

_Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down._

_No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you._

"Elsa, please. Just calm down and listen to me." Anna extended her hand towards her sister, "I'm here. It's alright now."

Elsa stepped back, against the wall. She held her hands tight against her chest. Anna reached out to her sister.

"It's alright now. Kristoff and Dimitri are downstairs. So is Olaf and Sven's waiting outside. We just want you back, Elsa."

Elsa accepted the hug that her sister offered. Anna stepped back only to realize that the wall behind Elsa was cracking up to the ceiling. Small pieces of ice were already falling. She gasped.

"Run!" She cried. She and Elsa ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Just as Anna was about to explain to Kristoff what was happening, the ceiling started slowly collapsing. Without further thought, the five of them ran outside. Olaf rolled down the stairs.

"Um, Kristoff?" Anna called. Kristoff looked back to find that the stairs leading back to the castle were collapsing between the mountains.

"Hurry!" He stopped, allowing Anna and Dimitri to run down before him. He looked at Elsa.

"Go!" She commanded. Kristoff did as told. The stairs collapsed inches from Elsa's heels. Kristoff ran to the other side of the bridge. Anna watched in horror as her sister ran towards her, the stairs threatening to let her fall into the canyon.

"Elsa!" Anna called, "Jump!"

Elsa jumped to solid ground as the rest of the stairs fell. She landed on her feet, but collapsed seconds after, landing on her shoulder and smacking her head on the ground, deeming her unconscious. Anna knelt down and cradled her sister's head. They watched as the entire ice castle collapsed into debris.

Anna stood up, letting Dimitri carry Elsa over to Sven. Kristoff helped Anna onto Sven and Dimitri set Elsa in front of her. Anna reached her hand around Elsa's back and held onto the reins, her other hand sat on the fur of Sven's back. Olaf hopped on behind Anna.

"She'll be okay. We'll get her home, everything will be fine." Olaf said with a wide smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Olaf." Anna gave a weak smile, "I hope so."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**

Elsa woke up in her room in the castle. Her violet sheets covered her body. She slid out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. Looking down, she noticed she was in her nightgown. Outside, the sky was dark. She sighed and stood up. The mirror reflected her slim frame. She opened the door and sneaked out into the dim hallway down to her sister's door.

She clenched her fist and gently knocked her sister's signature knock.

* * *

Anna groaned at the sound and turned over in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out. She considered pretending that she didn't hear it, but then she heard Elsa's voice.

"Anna, are you awake?"

Anna stood up and opened the door.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." Elsa replied. There was a long silence between the two. Anna broke it.

"Elsa, you're not going to like hearing this, but Hans is alive."

"What?" Elsa was shocked, "But Dimitri pushed him."

"Yeah, but apparently there was enough snow to break his fall. We saw him running down the mountain when we left. We didn't think much of it, but Dimitri decided to knock him out and bring him back here, then send him back to the Southern Isles." Anna explained.

Elsa tried not to laugh at the thought of Hans being punched in the face again. Noticing her expression, Anna giggled.

"Don't worry, though, we sent him back home as soon as we got back." Anna said. Elsa smiled at her sister, then realized why she really came to her sister's door.

"Anna," She said. Anna looked up at her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

A huge grin spread across Anna's face. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran down the stairs to an empty room.

Elsa stepped onto the floor, spreading ice across the entire room. She waved her hands around each other and pushed them up to the ceiling, causing snow flurries to fall as if it was the first snow of the season. Smiling, she waved her hand over her sister's head, changing her nightgown into an elegant, arctic blue ice dress. She did the same with herself.

"Oh, Elsa they're beautiful." Anna twirled in her dress.

"Thank you." Elsa giggled as she curtsied to her sister. The girls laughed as they skated around the room, occasionally slipping into a snow pile, which caused them to laugh harder. The doors flew open and Kristoff and Dimitri walked in, both smiling. Following Dimitri were two little kids. One boy, one girl. Both had brown hair and green eyes. Elsa realized who the children were. Dimitri's brother and sister. Twins she supposed, about 5 years old. Anna skated over to Kristoff, who caught her and hugged her tight. Dimitri ran up to Elsa and kissed her.

Elsa pulled away and raised her eyebrows. Dimitri smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I figured I'd get it over with now, before I over thought it." He chuckled. Olaf waddled in with Sven just in time to see Elsa pulling Dimitri into a kiss. Olaf squealed and turned to Anna.

"Come on!" Anna grabbed Olaf's arm and pulled him onto the homemade ice rink. Kristoff grabbed onto Sven and let him pull him around the room. Elsa held onto Dimitri's arm and tried to teach him and his siblings how to skate, giggling uncontrollably every time Dimitri either fell down, or melted the ice beneath him. She fixed those spots and looked around the room at all of them. She admired the way Dimitri had his gloves off and wasn't starting anything on fire. She couldn't help smiling when he carried his brother on his shoulder and his sister in the crook of his arm. She felt as if she had two knew little siblings of her own. And the way things were going with she and Dimitri, maybe they would be siblings.

Elsa sighed a sigh of relief and joy. Watching them, Anna and Kristoff, Dimitri and his siblings, Olaf, and even Sven, she realized something. She realized that for the first time in forever, they all understood each other. For the first time in forever, they all had each other.

And, for the first time in forever, nothing was in their way.


End file.
